


Unspeakable Words

by shuko_kusomatsu02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ?? idk, Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sibling Abuse, Torture, if I learn how to actually write gore h a h, wait I think it's supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuko_kusomatsu02/pseuds/shuko_kusomatsu02
Summary: Monsters,Humans,Humanity.She was always confused with the three things. Trying to survive in a community full of humility and kindness is hard, especially when lying is her best talent. Add monsters she didn't even know existed to the mix and there's her, standing out like a sore thumb.Of course, nobody wanted to understand her, all because she's mute. It's even harder when her older sister is there to make it worse.Undertale belongs to Toby Fox





	Unspeakable Words

_'... disgusting.'_

Tsuki peered over from her knees to see the unusual thing with her sister, laughing at an earlier pun that she had heard. Her sister, Sutā, was laughing along with him, which made it all the more worthy to vomit over. Luckily, she had sat far away from them so that they did not see her scowling and the immense dark aura around her.

' _Why did Sutā drag me here?_ ' She thought, frowning. Earlier, Sutā had nagged at her to get ready and wear something decent. When she had given the elder sibling a confused look, she sighed annoyingly and stated, "You're gonna follow me,". She had not known that it was going to be her sister's date.

And with a goddamn skeleton. To hell with that.

Tsuki ran her pale, scarred fingers on the rough texture of the bandage over her throat and silently sulked. She didn't particularly hate monsters, it was just the fact that she knew they existed about... a week ago that ticked her off. She hated being shut out from the world, and yet she did exactly that to herself. She just sighed, a warm mist emitting from her breath. "So much for wearing thin clothes, idiot," Sutā would have said if she noticed her, shivering slightly from the chilly autumn wind.

_'...this sucks.'_

The skeleton monster finally noticed her -' _about damn time_ '- and spoke out, "hey, Sutā, is that your sib?" Tsuki didn't know why, but she thought that _its_ voice would fit better with lower caps. Sutā craned her neck to peer over, but Tsuki's head was back to her knees, the younger silently praying that she wouldn't get another scar for staying silent- though, the thought of gaining another was intriguing to her.

"Oh..." Sutā's tone was a bit high-pitched than usual, so fake, that bile rose up from Tsuki's throat, but she forced it down. First impressions still matters.

"Yeah, that's my younger sister, Tsuki. Tsuki, this my friend, Sans," she introduced. The younger one chose to ignore her, though she did catch one thing- its name.

_'Is that thing a damn font?!'_ The thought alone filled her with pure rage and confusion.

"hey, kiddo," the voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It was talking to her. She panicked slightly as she fumbled around in her leather bag and fished out her notebook and black marker. She wrote something down and showed it what she had written.

**_"Hello."_ **

It looked lost for a while, then chuckled. "not much of a talker, eh?" it stated. Tsuki's blood boiled and she fumed, angrily scribbled her message and literally shoved it in its face. To hell with manners, _this thing just insulted me._

**_"I'M MUTE YOU DAMN IDIOT"_ **

Its eyes -' _eye sockets?_ '- widened at her aggressiveness and backed away from her a little. Sutā strained a smile, obviously annoyed and mad at her sister, but Tsuki dismissed it, clearly trying to get the message across to the skeleton. When it was clear that it understood,she took back her notebook and resumed glaring at the monster-skeleton thing.

"whoa there, i got your message, kid," he said, and beads of sweat -' _how in the world does a skeleton sweat_ '- appeared on his skull. Tsuki didn't move from her position, making Sutā all the more irritated.

"Hey there, dear sister," Sutā croaked out, confirming Tsuki that she was going to strangle the life out of her at home. "Why don't you go apologise to him?" Tsuki only grunted on response. "hey kiddo," the skeleton started. The younger of the trio gave no response of attention, though she was starting to listen.

"i've a younger brother, his name's Papyrus and he's very keen on making new friends," he explained. Tsuki gave him a skeptical look and scribbled something down. In a matter of seconds, it was handed to him, no shoving or anything of the same sort.

**_"Where are you going with this?"_ **

He just chuckled. "i mean, kiddo, ya wanna meet him?" When he posed that question to her, she stared at him in utter confusion. This guy just met her, insulted her for god's sake, and now he wanted to invite her? She thought back to the time in school, in one lesson, the teacher had said that monsters are made of magic, compassion and other mucky stuff. This skeleton was definitely showing those to her.

' _Monsters are weird._ ', she thought, as she wrote down a note, shoved it into his face and abruptly left. Sutā, completely surprised, had left to track down her, saying a brief goodbye to Sans and left without another word.

——————————————

It had been a few minutes since the two sisters left the park. Sans let out a breath that he didn't know was keeping. The whole time, when Tsuki was dragged into his and Sutā's conversation, being a judge, he had seen through her, her good deeds and sins. Though, one thing had bugged him as he remembered that she had written down that she was mute.

The bandages around her throat nerved him to the bone.

He chuckled at his own pun, shrugging off the thought as he pulled out a note that the younger kid had given him before leaving.

**_'I'll consider it, but that doesn't mean I'm agreeing.'_ **

He folded the note neatly and tucked in inside his jacket pocket. Since he saw the depressed ball of darkness hang out on the bench seat a few yards away from where they were seating, he had wondered why she was particularly being salty to him. Was it because he was a monster or was it in her personality? He considered the former, only because it was much more common around him and his friends. She had also looked at him like she was seeing a monster for the first time in her life. Maybe it was his eyesight, seeing as monsters had been on the surface for about 5 years already. Either the kid was oblivious to her surroundings or she was just that introverted.

He felt his phone ringing. It was Papyrus, probably calling about his whereabouts.

"HELLO, BROTHER, IT HAS BEEN EXACTLY 2 HOURS SINCE YOU LEFT THE HOUSE. IT IS ALMOST DINNERTIME, AND UNDYNE, ALPHYS, KING ASGORE, ASGORE'S CLONE AND THE HUMAN ARE COMING OVER!" Papyrus' voice could shatter anyone's ear drums, Sans noted as he held the phone a good distance away from him before responding.

"yeah, paps, i'll be back in a jiffy. anyways, there's something i wanna talk about, but maybe later at dinner we can talk, with the gang too," he said, preparing for a shortcut, or in other words, teleportation to the front door. He hung up as he stared at the Christmas wreath that had been hanging there for who knew how long.

"...see ya, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> so hi there^^ this is my first time writing a fanfic, and sorry if sans seemed OOC here. Feedback is appreciated tho, and constructive criticism too, and my updating schedule will be kinda slow, depending on my own will heheh.
> 
> Bai Bai, until then!


End file.
